This invention relates generally to clamping devices, and more particularly to clamping devices which can be manipulated with one hand.
Clamping devices are well known and have been in use for many years. Particularly, straight bar friction locking clamps are extremely popular. These clamp devices can be operated one handed, and are very effective. The problem with these devices is that they operate in a linear fashion, with the clamping jaws sliding directly toward and away from one another. This structure presents some limitations such as limiting access of the clamp in tight spots, etc.
Often, pliers are used to clamp items together because the motion of the handles permits their use in closer spaces. The problem with pliers is that the user must maintain the pressure on the handles, as they do not remain locked in position. Locking pliers using friction locks have been introduced, but while they will lock into a specific configuration, they will not clamp unless the material to be clamped is resilient. When rigid items are to be clamped, the clamping jaws will close to the surface of the item but will not hold it securely.
Accordingly, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved clamp device.
It is a purpose of the present invention to provide a clamp device which can be operated with one hand.
It is another purpose of the present invention to provide a clamp device which will securely hold a rigid item.
It is still another purpose of the present invention to provide a clamp device with a release trigger which remains in position.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to provide a clamp device which can be operated in confined spaces.